Princes Don't Exist
by vampirelover0012
Summary: When Kori enters Gotham High, her day doesn't turn out so well, esp. after meeting the cute, cocky playboy Richard and his wonderful group of friends. What about her grieving, depressed father, and estranged siblings? high school is a labrynthof confusion
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, new story called Princes Don't Exist. This is a more high school type of fluff, soon I'm going to write one based off one of my favorite books-maybe not :P- and if anyone has a couple in mind, or some sort of idea to write next, be my guest, I'd love to give you credit and situate it into this story. Anyways, usual couples, since they're THE BEST! KoriXRichard, KoriXRichard, KoriXRichard!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Batman, Justice League, or anything that is obviously owned by DC Comics. Damn, I LOVE DC COMICS and well, if you didn't, you wouldn't be typing/reading anything related to Teen Titans now, would you?**

Kori swallowed, wishing she was back in Jump City high, not that she had a chance to make friends there. But _no_, her dad just _had_ to relocate. Luckily, this had a three-year commitment contract, so there wasn't going to be any moving anytime soon. Plus, the money was _really_ good. In-the-three-digit- numbers good. As she collected her things from the trunk, her dad came out and gave her a quick side hug.

"Good luck, sweetie. And listen, I know this is hard but I really think this is it, and I can't escape from this anyways, not after signing the contract. Besides, I know you'll make a number of friends."

"Dad, I'm not worried about making friends," Kori said truthfully, meeting her dad's emerald green eyes-just like her own-," I'm worried about you."

"What are you-"

"Ever since mom died three years ago, you've been pushing Koma, Ryan and me around all over the place, unwilling to just settle down. It's killing you, and you know it."

"Sweetie, I'm just trying to get you and your siblings to a place where I feel comfortable to let you go."

"Dad…" Kori gave him a warning glare, telling him she knew he was lying," Koma and I are _getting along_ for a reason, and that only reason is to do our best to keep the weight off _your_ shoulders. But if you can't get over what happened then we'll never be happy."

The bell rang and Kori sighed, putting on her backpack and said," We all loved mom, and we all miss her, but that doesn't give us a reason to keep moving around, as if trying to running away from death. Both you and I know that's what you're doing, so just stop. We're all here in this moment, and frankly, that's all that matters. No one can run away from death, not even you," Kori gave him a quick peck on the cheek," I love you dad, we all do. Just relax."

Kori walked away and into the school, but not before looking out the window, watching her dad, hunch backed, driving away slowly. She hated lecturing him about mom but she had to. It was her responsibility, along with Koma's and Ryan's, to make him see. She made it to the attendance office and quickly pulled out her registration forms in front of Mrs. Johnson, an elderly lady with ladybug earrings and wide blue eyes.

"Hello there, dearie, you must be Miss. Anders."

"Ah, yes," Kori said, handing her things over. Mrs. Johnson quickly typed things up on her computer and said," You'll just love it here at Gotham. There's plenty of nice people to meet, and many different classes to take."

Kori chuckled and said," When I saw the variety of AP classes, I nearly ripped my hair out. All of them were so great, and I could only choose five to fit my schedule."

"Well, it's nice to have such a bright young student. Oh, it'll just take a few seconds to print out your school ID. It was smart to ask your school to send your school picture over to us."

"I didn't want to go through the torture of taking the picture again," Kori replied.

"Why? You're gorgeous," Mrs. Johnson gushed. Kori blushed and thanked her.

"Alrighty then, here's your ID and schedule. The library is down the hall past the 500 hallway and up the stairs. Your locker number is on your schedule, and I took the liberty to give you an excused pass to 1st period should you have time to get there, and I printed you out the school time schedule and map."

"Thanks so much," Kori said truthfully.

"Before you go. If you plan on signing up for any ROP classes or for a school parking spot, you have two weeks before all the spots are taken."

"Do seniors get first pick?"

"Oh no," Mrs. Johnson laughed," There's so many students, and this class is so big that most of the time that back parking lot is three-quarters empty. Plenty of spots in the front too. But you still need the official sticker."

"Okay. Thank you."

Kori left and made her way to the library to pick up her books when a young man ran right past her, his green hair standing out and his limb body nearly slamming into the double doors. He pulled and pulled.

"Push," Kori offered.

"Oh right! Thanks, dude!" He said, giving her a quick look, then stopped and faced her completely," Ugh, I mean, dudette."

"No problem," she smiled.

"Hey, you new here?"

"Um, shouldn't you get to class? You looked frantic there a bit."

"Ya! 'Course! Hey, you should look for me in the cafeteria at lunch! You can meet my buds!"

"Sure," Kori laughed.

"I'm Gar, by the way," he said, pushing open the door.

"Kori."

"Great, see you later then, Kori. Don't forget! Cafeteria at lunch!" he called out, running backwards down the hall. She gave him a small wave and walked up the stairs, chuckling to herself.

The library was extensive and it made her gasp. The public and school libraries at Jump City weren't as wide-ranging as this. Kori moved past the student tables, half full with those without first periods and stopped by the counter. A young woman, about twenty-five, looked up at her and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Um, I'm new here and-"

"Ah yes, Mrs. Johnson called and said you'd be coming up. What do you need?"

Kori looked down at her schedule and said," I need AP Chemistry, AP Calculus, AP Language/Composition, AP Psychology, and AP US History books, along with Fairy Tales Studies, please."

"Well well," she said, retrieving the books from the back," That's quite a lot of studying you're doing as a junior."

"Ya, I know, but it gives me something to do."

"Hehe, at last you took Fairy Tale Studies as a brain rejuvenator."

"That and basketball," Kori added, smiling as she took the books, stuffing three into her purple and white tote bag, then carrying the other two heavier ones to her locker, near the 1000 building.

"Why the hell are there 3000 hallways?" Kori huffed, putting her books away, then making her way, finally, to her first class- AP Chemistry.

"Well, if it isn't the new student," Mr. Stanetti said, his arms crossed," And why are you late?"

"I had to get my books and schedule. I have a pass from Mrs. Johnson," Kori said, handing it to him. She glanced back at the students as he went through his roster, mumbling, and gulped as she found all their eyes were on her.

"Very well then, Miss. Anders. For future reference, if you're ever late to my class again, even _with_ a pass, I _will_ mark you tardy. Ah, speaking of tardiness, here in Gotham High, teachers are given the liberty to chose how many a student is allowed, and what they punishment is. In this class, no person is allowed even _one excused tardy _and I don't care for your reasons, or you get a detention. Two, and you get an office referral, and you can figure out the rest, yes?"

"Sure, but, I have one question," Kori asked, frustrated by the idiocy of her teacher," What if I was in a car accident because of some drunk moron, and was bleeding, had several broken bones, and was coming in and out of unconsciousness, would you then mark me tardy?"

"Are you being a smart-aleck, Miss. Anders?"

"No, I'm just wondering how long you had to think about your decision to that rule, considering you are an AP teacher and all. Oh, and does that rule apply to you as well, since you mentioned that _any _person is not allowed an excused tardy?"

A few people wooted and laughed, but Kori rolled her eyes. She wasn't doing it for attention; she just hated stupid teachers who took out their own pathetic, unsatisfying lives out on other students.

"Sit down, Miss. Anders," Mr. Stanetti growled. Kori took the only vacant seat, by a dark haired guy with sunglasses, and pulled out her notebook, writing the homework assignment down as if nothing happened. Before, Kori used to never be able to retaliate against rude teachers or other people in general, but before her mom died from a long battle of leukemia, Kori's mom made her promise to talk back and stand up for herself for any reason, as long as it made sense.

The boy nudged her and said," Nice going there. Most people are scared of-"

"Mr. Stanetti," one girl screeched, raising her hand, her sparkly pink painted fingernails glittering," I don't think it's fair that that chick should sit next to _my_ boyfriend! It isn't fair!"

"Oh shut up, Kitten, we broke up last year," he said, leaning his chair back.

"Bbutt! Richie-poo!"

"Stop calling me that, and just pay fucking attention to Mr. Stanetti."

Kori rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders as she met Mr. Stanetti's eyes," I don't mind moving, if it'll quiet her down."

"Like I need your fucking permission," Kitten said in a high-pitched nasally voice. She flipped her bleached blonde hair and smacked her gum angrily.

Kori didn't say anything and Mr. Stanetti said," Kitten Moth, be quiet. One more interruption and you'll be sent to the principal's office for an unwanted disruption that had nothing to do with Chemistry. Understand?"

"Whatevs," Kitten rolled her blue eyes and Mr. Stanetti returned to the board.

The boy next to her passed her a note in unusually neat handwriting for a guy.

I'm Richard. What's your name gorgeous?

Neither desperate nor horny.

He chuckled and silently wrote an answer back.

So you're between taken or uncaringly single.

If I'm so gorgeous, why would I be single?

Another boyfriend, then? Too bad, I'm an amazing kisser.

You're also very disgusting, hitting on the new girl. Kitten wasn't enough, Richie-poo?

How rude, sassy fire-top.

You didn't defend yourself about the Kitten thing. You know what that means?

When he read what Kori wrote last, he gave her long measuring look, his eyes hidden from her behind his dark glasses, then quickly wrote back.

No, what?

It was just a fling, and you're the school playboy. Which just accentuates that whole disgusting thing about you. If you're looking for a one night stand, I'd go back to Kitten.

Kori could sense his anger as he crumbled up the piece of paper and stuck it into his pocket, his fists clenching and unclenching. When the bell rang, he walked out casually, but Kori saw his tight, tense shoulders. She didn't want to make an enemy, but she didn't like uncommitted asses that were just looking to get into people's pants. **(That goes for all the girls too. Even guys can be victims. Poor men!)** Even _if _they were committed, if the guy broke up through text or phone was also something she hated. She'd already gone through too many relationships with both types of guys. She left the class and went to the next-AP Calculus- only to find that Richard was in that class too.

She nearly groaned but when she was done talking to Mr. Rogers **(Anyone used to see his show as a kid? I love him soo much, so I had to put him in!) **He was a friendly man with thick gray hair wearing a red vest over a long sleeved white shirt, a blue blazer, blue jeans and brown loafers. He told her to pick any seat, so she took the back seat next to a petit pale girl with raven colored hair cut into a short bob and violet eyes. Kori gave a small smile, which wasn't returned, instantly wishing she could have started the day better than she did.

"Alrighty then, kids, get into groups of…" he quickly counted off the students, then said," groups of two and do this two page quiz. It's not for a grade, but I want to see where you all are at as an individual and as a class. Complete as much as you can then hand it in. You need to finish at least 15 problems minimum before the end of class."

Mr. Rogers passed the quizzes out to each person and Kori watched as students that already knew each other grouped together. She turned to the goth girl and said," Um, do you want to work together?"

The girl raised an eyebrow and said," Sure."

They merged their tables together and Kori said," I'm Kori Anders, by the way."

"Raven," she muttered, pulling a black pencil out of her black backpack, scribbling her name at the top.

"This class is pretty easy going, compared to Chemistry."

"Who do you have?"

"Stanetti for AP," Kori said.

"I have him for 5th period," Raven said, then looked up at Kori expectantly," Do you have a calculator for the first problem?"

"Uh, sure," Kori quickly pulled out her graphing calculator from her purple pencil pouch, handing it over. They silently did the first couple problems alone, then checked answers.

"For number one I got 25," Raven said monotonously.

"Same. For two I got 86y+ 24z."

"Likewise."

They finished the whole packet-which consisted of 25 problems- in thirty minutes, leaving forty minutes left in class. Raven turned in their quizzes, then returned to her seat, pulling out a book called _Guest Shot_ by David Locke. **(BTW, **_**really**_** good book! Duh, I mean, why else would I know what it's called and who wrote it?)**

"Oh, I love that book," Kori said, earning another raised eyebrow from Raven," It's really good."

"This is my second time reading it," Raven said.

"Oh! Thank God! I thought I was the only one who read books more than once, twice, even ten times."

"You like to read?"

"All the time. Offers some sort of comfort, knowing that there's lives more fucked up than yours, even if they don't reflect reality."

Raven closed the book and put it away, turning to face Kori," You're not so bad."

"Thanks, you too."

Raven actually gave her a smile-a rather small one, but a smile nevertheless-and said," Do you have anywhere to sit at lunch? I mean, the people I sit with are rather rambunctious, and loud, and nosy, but…"

"Ah, actually, I have two confessions," Kori said, giving her an apologetic look," First, is I thought I was the only one who used the word rambunctious in a sentence. And second, that some guy with green hair named Gar already asked."

"No worries. Gar is the loudest one," Raven said with another tiny smile.

"Oh! So he sits with you! That makes me feel way better, knowing I wasn't ditching you! Looks like I made two friends and one enemy. Wait, you _are_ my friend, right?"

"Acquaintance, really, since all I know about you is your name and you're from Jump City, but sure. Who's the enemy?"

Kori pointed to Richard, who was sleeping, his glasses _still_ on and Raven stifled a chuckle.

"It's the sleeping guy whose girlfriend calls him Richie-poo."

"First, he's not sleeping, he's staring straight at you," whispered Raven. Kori looked away laughing into her hand," And second, he sits at our table."

Kori stopped laughing and said," Maybe I'll skip lunch and just sit in the library."

"Too late, you're obviously destined to sit with us, as I was before you, so you're stuck. Literally."

"What do you mean?"

"Richard, Gar, and a couple of others have known each other since middle school, so when I was new here as a freshman, I ran into Gar first, then Victor in Biology class-another person you'll meet- and after, Richard. When I didn't meet them at lunch, they searched for me before finding me tucked in the corner of the library and literally dragged my pale ass back to the cafeteria."

"Her ass _is_ pretty pale," Richard said, making Kori jump.

"When the hell did you get here?"

"Just because you aren't perceptive doesn't mean you have to snap at me, fire-top."

"Will you stop calling me that? Besides, if I wasn't perceptive, I wouldn't have noticed that you're just a playboy. Now shoo, this is a conversation between Raven and me, _not_ you."

Richard raised his hands in mock surrender and said," Hey, if you want to be a sour puss, be my guest. All it does it accentuate the fire in your gorgeous eyes, beautiful."

"Oh, very original, _Dick._ Go find another girl to woo."

"Missy," he said, leaning over the table and blocking Kori with his large, muscular chest," The only girl I want to woo right now is you. Besides, I've pretty much tasted all the appetizers. I want to move onto the main course."

"Besides Raven, you mean. I'm sure you wouldn't hit on someone part of your little group, right?"

"Pretty much. Besides," Richard said, straightening up," Raven has a death glare that could turn you to stone. She gave you one when you smiled."

"Didn't notice," Kori said briskly, patting her hair and twirling a piece of her hair-something she did when she was nervous-," Plus, looks like you've had another addition to your group. Meaning, I'm off limits."

"Raven, you invited her?"

"Gar did before me," Raven added. He just shrugged and said," No matter."

"Look, there are four pretty appetizers right over there, just begging for you to taste each and every one," Kori pointed to four girls _actually_ watching and swooning over Richard," Now, seriously, _go away._ Oh, and I wasn't pointing to you as an invitation. I was telling Raven that I didn't like you. So go jack off at your desk and leave me the hell alone."

Richard grew angry again and turned on his heel, making Kori breathe out a sigh of relief.

"You just made the worst enemy you could have, Kori. Richard's going to do anything he can to get into your pants now."

"Why are you even friends with him?" Kori snapped at Raven.

"Because he's a good one when you're serious with him. When it's serious, Richard will know, even _when_ you don't talk to him and he'll talk. He may be an ass, but underneath, I think he's looking for his fairy tale princess as much as you're looking for your prince."

"Before you go and accuse someone of looking for a prince, maybe you should look at yourself in the mirror whenever Gar's name is mentioned. Then tell me about princes. Besides," Kori snapped, picking up her stuff as the bell rang," prince or no prince, I don't need no fucking man to take my dignity away to recharge his horny, jittery penis. And, princes just don't exist."

Kori walked out.

**There we go, a nice lloonnngg chapter for all ya'll. Kori's a little bitch, isn't she? But then again…who isn't when it comes to stuff like **_**that**_**? Haha, I'm totally kidding. Anyways, tell me what you think. You can say it sucks, that I'm a terribly writer. That you want to tear me limb from limb then eat me, picking your teeth with my bones like a toothpick as you grumble about how bad this is…just as long as you review! Oh, but word of caution, if it's very very mean and bruises my ego (which is rather large/small, depending on my mood) I'll pull it down. POWER OF THE WRITER! YA! **

**Review, please! Please! PLEASE! Hehe. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Princes Don't Exist! I know the last one was rather long and was really boring, so I'll tone it down. Or not. Don't know. Lots of people were asking why Kori was a bit…well, whatever your wonderful minds see her as, maybe cold, too tough, or maybe the whole snappy "princes just don't exist" thing was nagging you. I've made Kori a tough nice girl. Let me explain, children. Eventually a few things in later chapters will tie in and everything will start making sense, so you'll just have to wait. Soray! I've always been frustrated with stories or even the episodes of Kori looking too weak and stupid, too. Being naïve doesn't mean you're stupid or weak, and people always misinterpret it, so I'd rather have a tough Kori. In this story, Nightwing and Starfire just don't exist. There are no powers, or anything. Plain old humans. Usual pairs will become existent and apparent in coming chapters and I wanted a conflict between Kori and Richard, just for fun. Besides, Richard is way cuter as a "playboy." Thanks for all the questions! I'll welcome a whole lot more. If you didn't get your question answered, feel free to tell me and I'll explain to the best of my ability. Anyways. Here's the next chapter. **

**Also, WOW. SOOO Many Reviews! Thanks so much. I didn't think I'd get such a response! Sorry about that lapse, but I've had so many tests and state testing is coming up that I've been really busy. Anyways, HERE's the next chapter. R&R please!**

Kori turned the page of her book when it was plucked out of her hands by Gar.

"Here you are! Raven said you'd be here! Why aren't you where I told you to be?"

Kori looked up and met the eyes of Raven, then burst out," So sorry! I was just…ugh, I hate myself for speaking to you like that!"

"It's alright," Raven said. A tall African American young man with a bald head and laughing brown eyes smiled down and said," So, you're the lady who cussed out Dick. Nice to meet you, I'm Victor."

He shook her hand with his large, calloused one, using enough force to show he didn't want to break her own dainty hand, but also showed her wasn't degrading her by shaking weakly. Kori glanced over his broad shoulders and muscular chest. _He's probably the same height and weight as Richard, although Victor has bigger legs than Richard. Richard's chest and arms were more defined. Plus, he seemed reall- Oh shit, was I just comparing Vic to Richard?_

"Ugh, Kori," she introduced herself, then said," Listen, I'd rather not go there…"

"And Dick doesn't want you there. Listen little lady, no matter how much you complain or run away, we're just gonna do as we please. So…tough."

"That makes no sense. Besides, aren't friends supposed to _support_ their friends?"

Vic laughed and said," True, but a friend does what they feel is best for their friend."

"So, going to a place where there's a dick I hate is going to be good for me?" Kori asked, a smile tugging onto her lips.

"Glad you understand," Vic gave her a large smile and pulled her up from her chair, picked up her stuff and began to walk away from her. Gar followed with a quick," Dude!"

"You guys are a pain in the ass, you know that?" Kori said to Raven.

"Welcome to the group," Raven said. Kori rolled her eyes.

When they entered the cafeteria, Kori was amazed. The cafeteria alone was ten times bigger than at Jump, and the kids were allowed to do what they pleased. One guy jumped over the table, running away from another who was chasing him, and someone threw a pizza across the room.

"Wow!" Kori said to Raven, raising her voice a bit over the loud hubbub of the students," At my old high school, it was like prison washed in one shade of gray!"

Raven shrugged her shoulders as they sat down on a long rectangular table. Gar was already busily playing on his DS, mumbling under his breath, Vic was laughing to another African American girl, her hair pulled up in two puffy ponytails. As Kori took her seat, her eyes glanced over Richard and the red headed bimbo on his lap. She rolled her eyes.

"Karen, this is Kori Anders," Vic introduced, "Kori, this is Karen. My girlfriend."

"Hey girl," Karen nodded," Nice to finally meet ya."

"Likewise."

"Tell me," Karen leaned in," I know this may sound weird, but, what's your deal with Richard?"

"I don't have a deal with him," Kori replied, her eyes darting back to him. She jumped and stifled a gasp when she found out he was staring directly at her.

"What?" she snapped.

"Wouldn't get too comfortable, Kori," Richard said.

"What the hell does that mean?"

Kori tried to see past the black of his glasses to meet his eyes but couldn't.

"Do you ever take those damned things off?" she snapped.

"I've heard from some _beautiful _ladies, such as Babs here, that I look remarkably sexy. If that's the case, why would I take them off?"

Kori gave out an exasperated sigh and he smiled saying," Oh, I get it now. You want them off because _you_ see me as sexy."

"Just suck on your fucking buddy and shut up," Kori snapped again.

"Jealous? She's a beaut, compared to your whale body."

"Funny, weren't you hitting on me and my whale body earlier?"

"You know, beneath all that glamour and façade, you're just really desperate. But, I'm too expensive to repeat my offer to you."

"Oh, just perfect. Offer high prices for that small piece of rotting meat between your legs that you call a penis. I wouldn't even be surprised if every girl found out that you weren't the man they thought you were, and ran out on _you._ It would explain your lack of commitment and ability to hold onto a girl for more than one night, despite how amazing you say your kissing is."

"His kissing _is_ amazing!" Babs defended," And he wouldn't even put his lips on you, Igor, not without knowing it might kill him."

"Somehow that one phrase just dropped your IQ to the negative numbers," Kori smirked.

"Listen, bitch," Babs stood up, "I think you'd better leave, else I might call-"

"ENOUGH!" Raven yelled, rubbing her temples in quick, small circular motions," Just shut up, all of you."

Kori looked away, embarrassed, and Babs sat back down on Richard's lap. They resumed kissing and Kori feigned a gag, which earned her a smack on the back of the head by Raven.

"Hey, Kori, are you doing anything tomorrow night?" Karen asked suddenly.

"Um, it's a school night, so no. Why?"

"We have this tradition every year where we party because the years started."

"Why?"

"To get over our misery," Vic supplied," Wanna come? It's just between us."

"Sorry," Kori apologized," But, I'd rather not."

"Hey, if that's what you want, we're still cool. But you'll be missing out."

"Ya, dude! There'll be barbeque, and video games, and one lucky person gets thrown into Vic's pool! You should come!" Gar bounced eagerly.

"We are not having any of your tofu crap, grassstain!" Vic hollered.

"Man, if anything is crap, it's the meat and that rotten smell it makes when you cook it!" Gar yelled back. Soon they were arguing about which was better, but no one seemed to care. Raven was reading, Karen was tapping away on her phone, and Richard was still macking on Babs. Kori shifted away from them and grabbed her bag, ready to leave when Karen grabbed her arm and said," Running away just isn't going to work. I'm the star of the track team, Vic's a defensive player on the football team, and Richard is the QB. Impossible to escape."

"Listen, I'd rather-"

"Let me have your number, so I can call you about the party deets tomorrow. You have a phone, right?"

Kori nodded and gave Karen her number, then said," Um, I'd better go call my dad. See how's he's faring."

Karen shrugged and Kori left, sighing miserably. She was really stuck with them. Although, it wouldn't be that bad. Raven was silent and dark, but she was just as chatty when it came to subjects she liked and looked like a great friend. Vic felt like Ryan to Kori, a big brother who acted like a five year old, but was there for you, and Karen was that pushy, bossy type of girl who was always at your side, even when you didn't need her to be. But Richard…?

_What _is_ Richard to me? I mean, he's an ass, yes. A playboy, definitely. Rude, possibly. Caring, negative. But why was Raven so serious when she talked about him? Is he really that good of a friend, despite his lack of control when it comes to women? And why did I feel attached to him? _

Kori shook her head and mumbled," Hormones," before whipping out her phone and dialing her father's number.

"Hey, Kori, what's wrong?" her dad's voice came from the phone.

"Just because I'm calling doesn't mean anything's wrong, dad. Just calling to say hi. What are you doing?"

"Well, I finally got the study finished."

"When are you going to meet with your new boss?" Kori asked.

"Friday. He invited us to dinner, too."

"Oh, well, actually, do I have to go?"

"Yes. Sorry about that sweetie, but he personally wants to meet the family."

"A-and, Ryan? Have you called him?"

"Yes, but he won't answer the phone. But, let's not bother him, he's probably busy studying. It'll just be me, you, and Koma-and even she might not go."

"Ok, well I've got to ask you a question dad. I made these new friends and they want me to go to one of their hou-"

"Sure, go! Making friends is the first step, Kori. And look, sweetie, I've been thinking about what you said this morning. You're right, and I want to try and make Gotham our new home."

"Dad, no matter where we go, it'll always be home," Kori whispered as the bell rang.

"How are your classes going?" he changed the subject. Kori sighed. He always changed the subject when it got to emotional.

"Fine. I'll tell you about it later, alright?"

"Good. Now go, you don't want to be late to class on your first day."

"'K, love ya dad," Kori disconnected and stared at her wallpaper. It was picture of her whole family, when everyone was happy. She stuffed the phone in her pocket and walked to her next class, wishing her family could just pick up the pieces and move on.

**Okay, REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks! **


	3. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Hey guys, I know it's been a long time since I posted anything. Stuff came up. I'm a bum. I am deleting this account and made a new one- **XxKoriAndRichardXx**- and I will post the rest of **Animosity or Love?**And **Princes Don't Exist** in that account. They're officially finished, now I just have to submit them. Wait for more stories coming up that I put in mind! Thanks so much.


End file.
